This invention relates to providing pedorthic systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing ankle-immobilizing pedorthic systems custom-made to fit the foot of at least one patient.
Typically; persons with partial-foot amputations, foot neuropathies, and some foot deformities require prosthetics, pedorthics, and/or braces in order to walk. Typical braces are unattractive and uncomfortable.
No system exists that provides pedorthics that are attractive, comfortable, provide enhanced assistance for walking, and are durable.
Therefore, a need exists for a system of pedorthics that are attractive, comfortable, provide enhanced assistance for walking, and are durable.